Adventures of Richard Christmas Special
by whamman5
Summary: A Christmas-themed fanfic based on my Digimon fanfic "The Adventures of Richard." Enjoy while Richard and his friends save Christmas from the clutches of IceDevimon.


**Author's Note:** Well, in honor of the Christmas season I've written this story using characters from my Digimon fanfic "Adventures of Richard". However, for the most part, you do not need to have read that fanfic to know what happens. The only story points that a knowledge of the fic would help with do get mentioned. I still suggest you read it though XD.

* * *

It was getting close to Christmas time in the Digital World, and in the Village of Beginnings (also known as Primary Village) it sure looked like it. The usual toys and blocks that one could find there were being replaced with various Christmas decorations such as tin soldiers (sharp points rounded for safety) and giant Santa-theme teddy bears. Doing all the work, as usual, was a small, red Digimon named Elecmon. At the moment he was busy trying to hang a decorative wreath on one of the giant blocks, a hard task considering he had no thumbs and he was on a ladder. He stopped, however, as heard squealing coming from far off in the village.

"I'm coming." Elecmon said as he jumped off the ladder, rushing to the squeals to perform his duty as Guardian of Primary Village. Once he arrived, however, he found that they weren't squeals of fear, but joy.

"Elecmon, Elecmon, Jijimon is here." Said a bouncing, beaming Botamon, surrounded by many other Baby Digimon.

"Hm, he's here early. Wonder what's going on?" Elecmon said, knowing full well that Jijimon visiting here was not unusual.

As he walked, various Baby Digimon followed him bouncing and gleaming with joy. Every time Jijimon arrived at this time of year he always had great stories to tell, and a good time was had by all. Soon the short, Mega level Digimon arrived in view. Of course, one wouldn't think he was such a big deal considering he looked more like on old, poor, furry man than a powerful fighter for good. Anyone who watched him battle or even talked to him for that matter, would soon have such thoughts gone from their head. When he spotted the procession of Baby Digimon led by Elecmon he had to greet them with a smile (or at least the look of one as it was hard to see under his massive beard).

"Ah, good to see you Elecmon. Looks like you are taking good care of these Baby Digimon. I hope they are ready for me to tell my annual Christmas story?" He said as the group surrounded him.

"Yeah, it's been a rough year but we managed. I think that they are more than ready for you story." Elecmon said, watching the Baby Digimon starting to sit calming, eyes wide with excitement.

"In that case I better get started then. What story should I tell this year?" Jijimon said as he pulled on his beard in thought."

"Tell us about Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeermon." The Botamon said.

"No, no, I want to hear about Frosty the Snowmon." A Puttimon said.

"All good stories dear Digimon, but I think this year I'll tell you a story about a group of Digimon that saved Christmas from the evil Daemon," he said, pausing to hear a collective 'Ooh' from all the Digimon, "Now then, our story begins a week before Christmas Eve. There was a small group of Digimon; there was a Veemon, an Impmon, a Salamon, and a Gazimon. But this Gazimon was not a normal one. He was in fact a human named Richard, who was turned into a Digimon by Azulongmon in order to save the Digital World from the Demon Lords. They were in the northern regions of the Server Continent, fighting against one of his evil minions, WaruMonzaemon…"

* * *

"V-dramon, watch out for his claws." Sangloupmon said as he was forced to jump over one of the giant, black teddy bear's massive claws. The move caused the wolf Digimon to roll onto the ground, but at least he didn't get hit.

"Got it buddy." The giant dinosaur-dragon Digimon said as he ducked out of the way of the way of one of them.

"Eh, eh, puny Digimon, do you really think that you'll be able to stop Daemon and the Demon Lords from ruling this world? Today will be your final…" The giant bear said, interrupted by another voice.

"Why don't you just shut up you overstuffed teddy bear. Magical Game." Wizardmon said as he sent a ball of lightning towards WaruMonzaemon, who reacted by absorbing the attack as if it was nothing.

"Is that the best you all got. I don't even got a rip for crying out loud. Now I'm going to show you a real attack. Heartbreak Attack." He cried as he sent a mass of broken, black hearts at the group. As they flew towards them, however, a small, white blur broke right through them, a paw colored with blue lightning.

"Lightning Paw!" The Gatomon said as she hit WaruMonzaemon right in the giant eye that lay in the middle of his stomach, sending him straight to the ground. The cat-like Digimon gracefully landed next to his head and gave him a small wink before looking up. WaruMonzaemon's face dropped as he saw Sangloupmon and V-dramon standing right over him.

"So, do you want to take the honor or should I do it?" Sangloupmon asked V-dramon.

"I'll take you up on that offer. V-Breath Arrow!" The Digimon said as he sent out a giant laser straight at the giant eye. Soon WaruMonzaemon dissolved into a giant cloud of data before reforming into a Digitama. The four Champion Digimon soon glowed, de-Digivolving into their Rookie levels.

"Well, that was a lot of fun." Richard, in the form of Gazimon of course, said as he sat up against a tree to relax. Fights like these were common for him now, but they always had a bit of excitement in them.

"Eh, I thought the guy was a bit of a windbag. He talked big, but never actually could fight." Impmon said, leaning against a tree.

"Sounds like someone I know." Veemon said with a bit of a laugh. Impmon glared at him with a "I dare you to say that again" attached to it.

Veemon, of course, said it again, and soon the two of them were arguing. Richard laughed. After all this time together they still easily slipped into arguments, no matter how ridiculous the subject. When this happened, he knew exactly what to do; look away and stay out of it. So ignoring the argument, he watched the snowflakes fall on the evergreen trees everywhere, and he had to let out a sad sigh.

"Something wrong Gazimon?" Salamon said quietly, causing Richard to jump a bit due to him not even knowing she was there.

"Didn't see you there Salamon. Anyway, I'm just a bit bummed, that's all. This place just brings back memories of home. When the weather gets like this it's almost Christmas time." He replied with a tone of depression heard throughout.

"Oh, that's sad. Even we Digimon celebrate it, admittedly for a much shorter time than you humans have since we only got it after the last group of Digidestined and their partners brought it to us. And I know what it's like to be alone on it." Salamon said.

Richard would have replied, but at that moment Veemon and Impmon collapsed on the two of them. Their argument had turned into a small brawl, and the two had been getting closer and closer to Salamon and Richard until they were right on top of them.

"Alright you two, break it up and get off of me." Richard said from the bottom of the pile. The two Digimon quickly got off, and soon everyone was back on his or her feet or paws. Veemon looked as if he was about to say something, but Richard hushed him.

"I know you were going to say 'He started it', but I don't really don't care who started it. Just please try to get…" Richard's voice trailed off, and he pushed Veemon down to the ground.

Veemon started to ask why he did that, but Richard hushed him and told him to take a look in the distance. There was a tall, humanoid Digimon and a group of smaller Digimon heading north, and seeing that forced Salamon and Impmon to join Richard and Veemon on the ground.

"I wonder what's going on." Impmon asked in a whisper

"I don't know. Salamon, you're the smallest. Think you can sneak up closer and see what's going on?" Veemon asked. Salamon nodded, and she started to nervously make her way closer. Soon she could get a better view of the group, but she never got close enough to hear as she rushed straight back to them, panicking.

"It's, it's, it's" She kept stuttering, "it's Ice Devimon."

All of them knew who that was, and they knew that was not a good thing. A while back Impmon and Salamon had run into him and fought him. Impmon did get to go Champion, but Ice Devimon still beat them and froze them. Richard and Veemon soon found them, but they were lucky to still be alive. If he was in the area, then it was obvious he was up to no good.

"This is serious guys. Something is definitely up, and we got to found out what. But first, let's wait for him to get a bit farther away first. Maybe we can jump one of those other Digimon. Salamon, did you get a look at them?" Richard said.

"Uh, well, I didn't get a good look at them, but they looked like Dracmon to me. Nothing to bad." Salamon said.

"Good, good, that's good." Richard said. Looking at the other two Digimon, they all nodded in agreement about what they needed to do. Soon the entire group was heading towards the back of Ice Devimon's group, and once he was out of sight jumped a lone straggler and pulled him into the bushes, making sure to cover their mouths.

"Veemon, make sure the rest of them are gone before we get some information from them." Richard ordered. Veemon left, and a few minutes later he was back, giving the signal the coast was clear.

"Alright then, let's get this started." Richard said, taking his paw off of Dracmon's mouth. The Digimon was about to scream for help, but Impmon soon closed his mouth.

"There is no one here to help. Just answer some questions and we'll let you go, alright?" Impmon said, releasing Dracmon's mouth.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt me, alright?" He said, and the four Digimon promised.

"Okay then. Look, I'm innocent, all right? One day Ice Devimon walked into our village and offered us some massive reward if we help him with some project up north." The Dracmon ranted off.

"Is that it? Come on, you got to have more information than that. Where were you all going? What's this project? Come on, let the Gatomon out of the bag and tell us." Impmon replied, though that last statement caused Richard to raise an eyebrow.

" Let the Gatomon out of the bag? Anyway, don't get so rough with him. I'm sure he'll tell us if you don't try to kill him."

"I think I know where they are going." Salamon said, causing everyone to turn to her.

"They're going to Santa's Village. Jijimon once told us a story about a portal to the real world that existed in the northern parts of the world that leads to the North Pole. If they're heading north, they must want to go there."

"That's the biggest piece of…" Impmon started to say.

"No it's not. I remember Ice Devimon mentioning it once. That's where he's going." The Dracmon said.

"Come on, you can't believe that's the real story. I mean come on, 'Santa's Village'? He doesn't even exist. Gazimon, you're from the human world. Talk some sense to these two and tell him." Impmon said, and soon all eyes were on Richard.

"Uh, well, he technically did exist as a monk a couple hundred years ago, and he does exist as the spirit of Christmas. But existing as a real, physical person with the elves and all of that is, uh…" He didn't finish it as he noticed Salamon was starting to tear up a little bit. Apparently even Digimon believed in Santa Claus.

"Well, uh, his physical existence is debatable. He may exist." He finished, and Impmon soon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Either way the idea is ridiculous." Impmon said, arms crossed in annoyance.

"It's the only lead we got as to what Ice Devimon is up to, so it's up to the North Pole we go." Veemon said, a bit angered at Impmon's denial.

"Alright, alright, let's get a move on then. Dracmon, you're free to go. But if we see you working with Ice Devimon or any of Daemon's minions again, we will beat you back to a Digitama." Richard said.

"Okay, I get it. But, if you could, please don't turn the rest of the Dracmon into Digitama. They aren't really bad. Mischievous, but not bad." Dracmon said as he got up to leave.

"We promise." Richard, Veemon, and Salamon said. Impmon responded with a 'Humph'. Dracmon ran off, leaving the four of them alone once more.

Seeing as there wasn't much left to do but to get moving, the four of them headed north in the direction that Ice Devimon had gone. The snow had started to fall down harder, so travelling was rough. Salamon and Richard were lucky to have fur; Impmon and Veemon weren't. To keep warm the four of them had to huddle together, which really caused the four of them to move much slower. They were starting to fear that they would never catch up, but soon the heads of Dracmon could be seen.

"I guess that the snow slowed them down as much it slowed us." Richard said, teeth chattering in the cold.

"Not for long though. The storm clears up around that giant, bright light." Veemon said, and the report caused everyone to look up instead of focusing on the Dracmon.

"That is no light Veemon. I think that is the portal Salamon was talking about." Richard said. With that the situation dawned on them; Ice Devimon was about to enter the Real World. And all of them knew that was not a good thing.

"Ready everyone?" Richard said.

"Yes we are." They all replied. Soon they all began glowing, Digivolving into their Champion forms. Veemon became V-Dramon, Salamon became Gatomon, Impmon became Wizardmon, and Richard became Sangloupmon.

"Let's get them." V-dramon said as he barged towards the Digimon. Seeing as they had no choice, the rest followed suit.

"V-Breath Arrow!" V-dramon cried as he shot a massive laser straight into the Dracmon, scattering them very quickly. It didn't take long before they regrouped, and they soon all raised their hands and exposed the eyeballs on them.

"Eye of Nightmare." They all said as they began to hypnotize V-dramon. He was stopped dead in his tracks, but not for long.

"Cat's Eye." Gatomon said, using her own hypnotizing powers to cancel out the Dracmon's. V-dramon shook off all the hypnotizing and growled angrily at the Dracmon.

"You made me pretty mad, but I think my friends will take care of you all for me." He said, his sharp teeth glaring in a combined scowl and grin. The Dracmon were confused, but they weren't for long.

"Black Mind." A voice cried out, and soon Sangloupmon appeared out of the shadows of the Dracmon, and riding on top of him was Wizardmon. Wizardmon held up his staff, and cried out Terror Illusion. The Dracmon paused for a moment, but soon they were all running around in terror as they experienced their own worst fears.

"Sangloupmon, remind me to never ride with you again in those shadows. It just felt wrong being little bits of data." Wizardmon commented to his makeshift mount.

"Eh, takes some use getting to. Now then, I think we have more important things to worry about." Richard replied, motioning towards the approaching figure of Ice Devimon.

"Well, well, Wizardmon. We meet again. And I see you brought the rest of your friends this time. Ooh, this is going to be so…delicious." He said, licking his lips in preparation for battle.

"This time it's you who is going down Ice Devimon. The four of us are more than enough to take you down. You got me by surprise last time, but that isn't going to happen again." Wizardmon replied with obvious hostility in his voice.

"Yeah, with us around there is no way you're going to win." V-dramon said as he joined up next to Sangloupmon and Impmon.

"And I can guarantee you that I am not the frightened puppy I was last time." Gatomon said as she joined up with the rest of the gang. All Ice Devimon did was laugh before he started speaking.

"Ah, how touching. It's such a heartwarming scene. Sadly, I don't have a heart. It doesn't matter though. Because you see, I got a little gift from Daemon. Ice Devimon Digivolve to…" Ice Devimon began to glow, and his mass shifted into a larger, more terrifying looking form, "MarineDevimon."

"This is not good." Richard commented as stared at the new challenge. Instead of the blue-white colored Devimon copy they had seen before, this was a whole new body. There were four tentacles attached to this guy, and his entire body was blue. The head looked like a squid, and there was a tail sticking out as well. This was definitely not someone to be messed with.

"I don't care if you went Mega MarineDevimon. We are going to take you down." Wizardmon replied, ready to take on the challenge. The little statement restored some confidence in the others, but they still were a bit unsure.

"I don't think so. Dark Deluge." MarineDevimon reared his head, and blasted forth a massive amount of ink at the group. Here there getting together worked against them, as soon they were all drenched in the stuff.

"Great, now my furs going to be sticky for weeks." Sangloupmon complained as he tried to move. He soon quickly found that was not going to happen when he attempted to lift his paw and found that it wouldn't go far. The others found themselves in the same situation.

"Eh, good thing we're in the north. That ink froze up real quickly. Works great as a makeshift trap. I got business to attend to so I had to cut this short. Enjoy the north."

With that MarineDevimon made his way into the light, and soon he disappeared into a stream of data as he headed for the Real World.

"Great, he got away." Wizardmon grumbled as he tried to pull himself out. Richard looked to see if there was anything he could do when he noticed that V-dramon's shadow reached out past the ink.

"I got an idea. Black Mind."

Richard disappeared into a stream of data and melted into V-dramon's shadow. He soon reappeared outside of the ink, smiling a bit at the success. Still, he had to get the others out.

"All right guys, this may hurt a little, but my Sticker Blade attack should be able to cut most of that ink up and allow you guys to get out. Brace yourselves."

Richard hurled out hundreds of tiny blades while the rest braced up. Soon the ink was dashed and cut enough for them to muscle their way up, but they were also cut up pretty bad and were forced to de-Digivolve.

"Thanks for the help, but how are we going to stop MarineDevimon in our condition." Veemon asked, collapsing onto the ground.

"I don't know, but the first thing we need to do is follow him into that stream and get to the Real World. I don't know if Santa is real or not, but MarineDevimon is not someone who needs to be in the Real World."

Richard lifted the gang on his back, and while he buckled under the weight he knew he had to get moving. He slowly made his way into the light, and soon they all dissolved into data. How long they went through that stream they didn't know, but soon the arrived.

"This is just exactly like the Digital World. The only thing here is snow, snow, and more snow." Impmon commented. The others just glared at him a bit, but they were all too tired to do so. Richard set the others down before de-Digivolving back into Gazimon.

"So what will we do now? We aren't even sure which direction MarineDevimon went." Salamon said, looking at the scenery. None of them had an answer.

"I believe that I can provide some assistance." A new voice said, breaking the silence. All of them looked up to find what looked like a giant moose standing in front of them, except with blue antlers and hooves as well as blue and white fur.

"I am Moosemon, personal Digimon to Santa Claus. MarineDevimon has already reached the village. When he attacked Santa sent me out here, and now I see why he did. I can tell you that you four's presence is a bit of a surprise. A Christmas miracle of sorts I guess. But I'm wasting time. Follow me to the village."

The four Digimon just remained there in the pile, absolutely confused. It was a minute or two before Salamon finally spoke out.

"Hah, I told you that Santa Claus was real Impmon. He even has a Digimon." She said with massive excitement.

"Fine, you win. Now let's just get a move on and stop MarineDevimon before he destroys this 'village.'" Impmon said with a grumble. He still really doubted this entire situation, but with this Moosemon around there was no way Salamon would think anything was up.

"Hmm, don't remember a Digimon in the Christmas story, that's for sure." Richard commented.

Soon everyone was back onto their feet, but they were all a bit wobbly. Moosemon noticed this and ducked down.

"Come on, you guys look as if you need a rest. I'll carry you there. Besides, it'll be faster."

Everyone climbed on, and soon they were riding across the frozen tundra. As they rode, the four of them decided to try and get some more information about the situation.

"Hey, Moosemon, any idea what Marine Devimon is up to?" Veemon asked.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, I was sent out of the village almost as soon as Marine Devimon attacked. I just hope everyone else is all right. I swore to defend that village till the day I return to a Digitama, and I am going to keep that promise." Moosemon replied, and he soon quickened his pace, forcing everyone to focus on hanging on.

The ride lasted for quite some time, but soon the glow of lights could be seen on the horizon. Knowing he was almost there, Moosemon sprinted to the end. Everyone else was just glad that they were able to rest during this ride and regain strength. As they approached the edge of the village Moosemon stopped, and everyone got off.

"Thanks for the ride Moosemon. Do you want to rest for a bit and let us take care of things?" Salamon asked.

"No, I'm fine. I've survived much worse. I've had to guide Santa's sleigh in terrible storms before. I can handle some running."

"I thought that was Rudolph?" Richard asked.

"That spotlight-stealing reindeer? Yeah, he guides the sled on _one_ foggy night and he's the world's greatest hero. I've fought hurricanes, but do I get any…oh, never mind. Let's get that MarineDevimon."

"Right." They all responded, glowing as they Digivolved into their Champion forms.

"Come on, the toy factory is this way. We'll free the elves. Maybe they'll be able to help us out some." Moosemon said as he ran off toward a large building on the right side of the village. The others followed suit, and soon they were busting down the metal door to the factory.

"Woah!" Was all they could say. Inside was a massive factory, filled with toys and elves working diligently. The efficiency inside would make any factory owner jealous, and the sheer amount of product inside would shame even the greatest factories in the world. But these elves weren't looking very jolly, and the only thing being made were small, rectangular devices. Dracmon were all over the place, occasionally whipping the elves.

Of course, once the Digimon busted in, the Dracmon turned their focus to them. They began to rush them all at once. V-dramon, Gatomon, and Wizardmon began to attack, taking them out in massive droves. Richard was going to help, but Moosemon held him back.

"Hey, we got to help…" Richard started to say.

"You know that Sticker Blade attack of yours. Well, why don't I give it a boost with my Hanging Twister so we can wipe all these guys out in one shot?" Moosemon offered.

"Sorry, but we promised a friend we wouldn't turn these guys into data. We have to take them down the old fashioned way." He said before joining the fray. Moosemon nodded, and even he joined in the fight.

The combined might of the Digimon was more than a match for the Dracmon, even with their large numbers. Soon they were all knocked out, and while Sangloupmon, Moosemon, and V-dramon got them out of the way and to a safe place Gatomon and Wizardmon started to work on the elves. As they did they picked up one of the devices the elves had been making.

"Hmm, this looks familiar. Hey, you," Wizardmon called one of the elves over, "what is this?"

The elf was about to answer when a certain Digimon walked into the factory.

"It's a Dark Digivice, and once you five pests are taken care of these elves will be making one for every boy and girl in the world. And on Christmas Eve your dear friend Santa will be delivering them. Then all the kids in the world will be corrupted, and with an army of Dark Digidestined Daemon will rule both the Digital and Real World. But first… Dark Deluge!"

MarineDevimon sent another flood of ink towards the group, but this time Moosemon stepped into the scene.

"Hanging Twister!" He cried before sending a massive blast of wind into the center of the ink, sending it away from the Digimon as well as providing an attack against MarineDevimon.

"So, the giant moose wants to be the big hero huh? Well then, let's take things up a notch."

MarineDevimon rushed towards him, tentacles ready to smack the moose down. Wizardmon jumped in this time, sending a blast of Thunder Ball straight at MarineDevimon. It stopped the attack, but didn't seem to affect the villain that much.

"So, think a little electricity is going to hurt me? Please, don't make me laugh. On second thought, make me laugh. I always love a good laugh."

"Than laugh at this." Sangloupmon said, appearing behind MarineDevimon through the use of Black Mind, Gatomon in tow.

"Lightning Paw." She cried as she landed dead center with her lightning-powered strike. All it did was push him back, and he grabbed the cat with his tentacle-hand.

"You know, I hear cats are afraid of water. I wonder if that's true?" He said with a grin, "Dark Deluge."

Soon Gatomon was covered completely in the ink, and was finding out quickly that this time their poison added in. MarineDevimon began to laugh, but a massive laser soon found itself hitting him right in the back.

"No one hurts my friends like that." V-dramon said as he stood over his opponent.

"Except me of course." MarineDevimon said, his tentacles whipping themselves out and straight into V-dramon's face, sending him flying. MarineDevimon stood back up, facing towards Moosemon and Sangloupmon.

"Are you two going to take a shot at me, or should I finish you off now?" He said with a laugh, approaching the two.

"You scared?" Sangloupmon asked Moosemon.

"No. I will defend this place to the death." He replied. And while he didn't even live here, Sangloupmon felt the same. Looking at this new friend, the two of them knew exactly what to do.

"Sticker Blade"

"Hanging Twister"

The two attacks combined, sending a massive spiral of knives and wind at MarineDevimon. It raised a massive amount of dust and debris, and the two stood patiently to await the result. It wasn't pretty.

"Aw, nice try you two. That almost tickled. But as you can see, you just can't win. None of your attacks even hurt me, and even combined they don't do much. It's over. Daemon will rule this world and the Digital World. I will give you this though. This was the most fun I've had in years."

The two Digimon stood there together, ready to face MarineDevimon down as he prepared for another Dark Deluge. A deep, mad voice rang throughout the factory, and all turned to see who it was. There was a large man in a red suit, with a snow-white beard. And he looked mad.

"MarineDevimon, you will not ruin Christmas as long as I, Moosemon, these Digimon, and Azulongmon have anything to say about it." Santa said as he pulled out four glowing orbs.

"But, but, how did you get past the Dracmon?" MarineDevimon said, his face full of both fear and surprise at the same time. Everyone knew that he was starting to worry.

"I'm Santa Claus. I can sneak into every house in the world, eat milk and cookies, and get out of them without being seen. Getting past a few Digimon wasn't that hard of a task. Now then, Merry Christmas you all." Santa said as he threw the orbs of light towards Sangloupmon, V-dramon, Gatomon, and Wizardmon.

The massive amount of energy that began to flow inside them felt familiar, but it was in much larger amounts than they had all felt. It was the energy that they felt when they Digivolved, and they all knew what Azulongmon had given them; the ability to go Ultimate.

"V-dramon, Digivolve to…Aero V-dramon." Aero V-dramon appeared, and was a much more powerful looking version of V-dramon, except he now sported a pair of wings.

"Wizardmon, Digivolve to…Mystimon." Mystimon appeared, and he was dressed in the combat armor that only a real magical warrior would wear, sword included.

"Sangloupmon, Digivolved to…Matadrumon." Matadrumon appeared, wearing a large pair of red pants and decked with knives underneath his giant pink sleeves.

"Gatomon, Digivolved to…Angewomon." Angewomon appeared, a beautiful female angel that happened to catch the eyes of the other three Digimon, much to her annoyance.

"Uh-hum." She coughed, snapping them back to reality. All of them faced MarineDevimon, who was panicking beyond belief.

"Well, uh, even with your new forms I will still win over you all. Surrender now or, or, I'll kill Santa." He said, turning to face the jolly man. Sadly for him, Moosemon had blocked the path, and he was ready to ram MarineDevimon down.

"Face it MarineDevimon, it's over. You will face justice for your crimes." Angewomon said, notching her heavenly bow for a strike.

"Like I said, no one will hurt my friends. You will pay for what you did to Angewomon." Aero V-dramon said as a flaming aura began to surround him.

"I may have thought this all a bunch of nonsense before, but if my friends are this passionate about saving Christmas then so am I." Mystimon said as he charged his sword, to strike.

"And MarineDevimon, I have only one thing to say to you. Merry Christmas." Richard said as knives slipped out from his sleeves.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon cried as she shot the arrow of light at MarineDevimon.

"Dragon Impulse!" Aero V-dramon roared as he shot the dragon-shaped aura at him.

"Blast Fire!" Mystimon said as he swiped his sword, sending fire straight at the target.

"Thousand Arrow!" Richard yelled as he threw a swarm of knives right at MarineDevimon.

"No, this can't be. I was supposed to win." MarineDevimon said as the attacks hit, exploding in a mass of arrows, light, and fire. Soon all that was left was MarineDevimon's data, which formed into a Digitama. Everyone soon glowed as they de-Digivolved into their Rookie forms, collapsing on the ground in exhaust.

"I think we got him this time." Impmon said, laughing.

"Yeah, I think so. There's his egg…right in front of a giant hole in the wall." Veemon said, noting that their attack had in fact caused some massive damage to the factory.

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time when we're building chemistry kits." Santa said as he approached the four, Moosemon by his side.

"Santa, you really do exist." Salamon said, eyes wide in happiness as she ran over to him. Santa ducked down to her level before he talked.

"And I have to thank you for believing in me when that Dracmon told you all what Marine Devimon was up to. That, and helping to stop him of course. You are definitely on the nice list this year." He said as he rubbed her head. He then looked at the other three, who were a bit more nervous in approaching him.

"Aw, come on you three, come over here and give me a hug. I'm not an illusion if that's what you're thinking." He said with a jolly old laugh.

Veemon got up and gave him one, and Richard soon followed suit. Impmon, however, just stood looking at the floor.

"Come on Impmon, you too. I don't care that you doubted me. Everyone doubts my existence at one time or another. And sadly many do forget. But with friends like this I'm sure you'll never lose that Christmas spark that makes the season so bright. Just work on that temper." He said. Impmon smiled, and soon he joined in the big hugfest.

Eventually they all let go, but it wasn't that long before they joined in another one. Moosemon soon found himself underneath a pile of Digimon, smiling the entire time.

"Thanks for helping me save the village you four. Azulongmon chose right when he chose you all to save the Digital World." He said.

"Wait, you all know him?" Richard said, remembering Santa mentioning him earlier.

"Of course we know him. We go way, way back. He's one of my best friends. Who do you think built Primary Village." Santa said with a wink. Helping everyone up, he looked over at the elves, who were working on cleaning things up.

"Come on everyone, there's a week left before Christmas, and we had a good year this year. We'll worry about cleaning up later. But now, we celebrate." He announced, and was met with great cheer from all.

* * *

"And so they all celebrated their victory over MarineDevimon. Sadly, the four of them would have to leave Santa's Village, but they all knew they had a friend up north and that Christmas was saved." Jijimon said as he finished the story.

"Wow, that was awesome." Botamon said, and he was meet with agreement from all the other Baby Digimon.

"So, where are those four now?" One Baby Digimon asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but that story is for another day. Now I must head to the next Digimon village, spreading this story of the Digimon who saved Christmas." Jijimon said as he stood up.

His leaving saddened all the Baby Digimon, but they knew that next year he would return with yet more stories to tell. And that somewhere out there were four Digimon working to save the world from evil, no matter where it was.


End file.
